Everyone has secrets
by taylorbell123
Summary: 26 year old Aria moved to Paris after a bad break up with Jason. She is eight months pregnant and nobody knows about the baby, not even Jason. But what happens after a horrible car crash puts the baby's life at risk?
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Aria is 26 and she is a very successful author and artist. She was dating Jason Dilaurentis for five years since college and they only broke up six months ago. Aria moved to Paris six months ago by herself to further her art career but she also moved for a different reason, to keep a secret. She is eight months pregnant with Jason's baby and nobody, not even her family knows about it.**

A rush of anxiety washed over Aria as she stared out at the enormous line of fans queuing up to get their book signed. Having written a young adult series as popular as the Twilight saga, Aria had to do a lot of book signings. Tonight she was signing the last book in the series of four and she had to do a TV interview as well. She hated all the attention and wished the books would just sell themselves. The books were so successful they were adapted into movies that were huge hits. Aria had made millions of dollars. It was actually surreal. She had written the first book during her first year of college and sent it off to a bunch of publishers. She never expected anyone to publish it. After it hit the shelves everything kind of snowballed.

"Here you go," Aria said politely to the smiling teenage fan as she handed her back a signed copy of the book.

It took hours to get through all of the customers, but at eight o clock Aria was done with the signing. Unluckily for her, she had a TV interview to attend. Her manager, Regina, a thirty something gold digger, practically pushed her into the car to get her to the next venue. In the car, Aria and Regina spoke.

"So good news," Regina announced as she looked down at her phone. "I got your painting into the 2015 winter art showcase in Munich Germany. Oh it fabulous. I've been there so many times. The after parties they have at these events are divine." Aria was just sadly staring out the window, Regina poked her leg.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited. You've been talking about that weird skeleton painting since I met you when you were in college. What's wrong?"

Aria sighed. "No I am excited. I'm just not in the mood for any parties at the moment." She rested one hand on her growing bump as the baby kicked.

"The baby's not born yet. You can still go to the party."

Aria's problem wasn't the baby, it was loneliness. Since moving to France, Aria hadn't made a single friend. Regina was friendly to her when they worked together, but it was mostly professional. They'd never talk or hang out outside of work. That's why Aria hated going to all the social events that were associated with the job. She had nobody to go with at parties or dinners. It actually kind of sucked. She had worked her butt of to be this successful and she couldn't enjoy any of it. There's nothing more uncomfortable than looking like a loner at a party full of people having a great time. It was hard to make friends in France when you have a very poor understanding of the French language.

The baby was kicking like crazy. When Aria first found out she was pregnant she didn't know whether to keep it or not. She and Jason had just broken up the week before and everything was so messy. The whole reason they broke up was because of their packed schedules. Aria was always busy going on books tours and Jason owned his own very successful real estate company, he was a millionaire too. After taking some time to consider her options Aria decided to keep the baby. She was financially stable and having a baby couldn't be that hard. Besides all the secrecy, she was actually excited to see the baby.

"So, not trying to pry, but who is the father of that baby?" Regina asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. I don't know what I'll do. He doesn't know. Nobody knows." Aria admitted.

"Well do you still love him?" Regina asked.

That was the thing. Aria was still in love with him, very much so. "Yeah, but it's too late now. He'll never forgive me for keeping this secret from him."

"You're being dramatic. You guys don't need to get back together but he needs to know that he's going to be a father. It's better that you tell him now than when the kid is ten. Then he won't forgive you. The baby isn't even born yet. Tell him." Regina laughed. "I mean what are you going to do? Live in France miserably when you can't even speak French forever? Tell your family, friends and Jason about the baby. It may be a little awkward at first but you'll be happier in the long run."

Aria thought about it. She was having a girl and she was going to name her Nadia. She could imagine the little girl now. She would have blonde hair and green eyes, just like Jason. She would be pretty and happy. Aria would bring Nadia to theme parks, throw her birthday parties, tell her bedtime stories. She was genuinely excited to be a mother but she knew it wasn't right to keep Nadia a secret from Jason. She didn't want her perfect little girl wondering why her father isn't around.

Regina went back to her apartment to change clothes after spilling champagne. Aria was alone in the back of the car. The chauffeur was behind a screen so he couldn't hear anything. Aria decided to call Jason. He stomach was in knots as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Jason, it's me, Aria."

Jason cleared his throat. "Aria, why are you calling? I haven't heard from you in a long time."

Aria immediately felt bad. "I know, it's just, I have something to tell you." Just as Aria was about to blurt out that she was pregnant, she heard a woman's voice in the background. It didn't sound like Ali, Spencer or even Jessica. "Who was that?" Aria asked, her heart sinking more and more with each second.

Jason hesitated to answer. When he did, his voice was strained. "That's Cece. We're engaged."

The awkward silence was killing Aria. How the Hell could Jason move on so quickly? AND WTH CECE!. That girl had treated him like dirt when they were together. Aria didn't expect Jason to wallow sadly forever, he could rebound with whoever he wanted, but to be engaged. That was serious. More serious than what he had with Aria. He never proposed to Aria. That's why is it was so easy for Aria to put work before Jason, he never made their fragile relationship a priority so neither did she.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's your life you can do what you want. I'm really happy for you, seriously. So how long have you two been together?"

"For about six months. It all happened pretty quickly. So, what is it you want to tell me?" Jason asked.

Aria swallowed hard. Her baby kicked again, this time really freaking hard. She was sick of lying. The situation wasn't going to get any better. She had to tell him. "I'm eight months pregnant. The baby is yours."

Jason was just about to respond. A large truck hit into Aria car.

**What do you think should happen next? Will the baby live or die? What will Jason say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Aria? Aria?" Jason called as he heard the whole car crash over the phone. Panicked, he continued to repeat her name but he couldn't hear anything, besides one shrill scream from Aria. "Aria, are you okay?"

Cece quirked an eyebrow as she walked towards Jason. "Why are you talking to her? Would you like if I was talking to my ex-boyfriends in front of you?"

Jason was pale. "I think she was in an accident. I think I heard her car crash."

For a second Cece smirked, though she tried to hide it from Jason. Cece knew Jason was still madly in love with Aria and she hated the petite brunette for it. Maybe a car crash would fix that little problem. "Oh, how awful. I'm sure she's fine." Cece checked her watch. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for dinner with your parents. It took me forever to get reservations. And why are you still in jeans and a t shirt? I told you to get changed ages ago."

Jason exhaled. He hated how controlling Cece was. "Aria's been in a car crash. I don't know if she's dead or alive. I can't go to dinner right now."

Cece felt like slapping him. "Why do you still care about that little troll? She's the one who left you and you still love her. I'm so sick of always being second best to her." Jason didn't say anything and Cece knew he was hiding something. "What did she say to you? Way are you so quiet?"

"She told me she's pregnant. The baby's mine."

"You cheated on me, didn't you?" Cece was furious.

"No, I didn't cheat on you. I'd never do that."

"You didn't fuck her? Then please explain to me how the Hell she's pregnant with your damn baby?"

Jason was still trying to wrap his head around it. "I was still with her when we slept together. She's eight months pregnant. Cece, it happened before you and I got back together. I didn't know about the baby when she left."

"She left six months ago when she was two months pregnant. You're not angry she left the country knowing she was having your baby? She sounds like a damn bitch to me. She probably would have never told you." Cece was raging. "And the worst part is, you're just going to forgive her, aren't you?"

Jason wanted to say no, but he knew he would forgive Aria, he already had. At this point he just wanted to make sure Aria and the baby were okay. He felt bad for Cece too. She was cold hearted sometimes but he still didn't like upsetting her. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to be in my child's life."

"Are you sure the baby's yours? Maybe that's why she didn't tell you." Cece was really pulling at straws. She didn't want to believe that she could lose Jason. He was smart, Handsome and rich.

"Of course the baby's mine. She wouldn't have told me otherwise."

"Well why is she telling you now? She probably just wants your money."

"She has plenty of her own money." Jason felt dizzy. "Cece you and I are fine but you can't stop me from being a part of my child's life."

Just then, Jessica and Kenneth Dilaurentis came into the room unexpectedly. "What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Go on Jason, tell her!" Cece barked. "Actually, no. I'll tell them. Eight months ago he fucked Aria and now she tells him she's having his baby." Cece could see Jason's parents were disgusted by the vulgar language but she didn't care, she was far too furious.

"Jason, is this true?" Kenneth asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but she was just in an accident. I don't know if she's okay."

Jessica seemed to be on the same wavelength as Cece. "Eight months? The baby's nearly due. Why on Earth didn't she tell you before leaving?"

"I don't know the details. She didn't have time to explain before the crash."

Despite being heavily medicated, Aria was in a world of pain as she lay a hospital bed in Paris. She had broken six ribs, a broken wrist and the doctors had to perform an emergency c-section. The baby's placenta had ruptured and her life was hanging in the balance. Aria barely got a glimpse of her premature baby before it was whisked off to the ICU.

Only two hours after the operation, Aria could not sit up. Her legs were still a little numb from the epidural. She needed to know what was going on with her baby and nobody was telling her anything. When the nurse came in to the room Aria asked her if the baby was okay.

"She is four weeks early and very small. There's some fluid in her lungs and she's having a bit of trouble breeding on her own. Right now it's very touch and go. We have our best team of doctors working on her." The French nurse spoke English very well. "With a ruptured placenta, we would worry about a lack of oxygen to the baby in the womb, that sometimes causes brain damage. The good news is your baby's brain seems to be fine."

"She will live, won't she?" Aria croaked.

The nurse tried to hide the concern in her face. "She's very weak. I can't make any promises."

Aria's heart sunk so low. Worrying that your new born baby was going to die was the worst feeling in the world. Another nurse came in, holding Aria's phone. It was ringing. "Here you go? You have a call. We'll give you some privacy."

The caller I.D said it was Jason. Aria answered. "Hello?"

Jason sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay. What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"I was in a crash. I had to have a c section." Aria could barely stop her voice from cracking with tears. "The doctors don't know if the baby will survive or not." Aria filled Jason in on the details of the baby's condition. He was very concerned. Aria could feel the worry in his voice. "Her name is Nadia."

"It's a girl." Jason's voice cracked. "I hope she's okay. So how are you? Are you alright?"

"A few broken bones but I'm fine. It's the baby I'm worried about."

"What hospital are you staying at? I'll get the first flight I can book." Jason really wanted to see the baby.

"No Jason, don't come here. I'm exhausted and I'm in severe pain. I can't deal with you and Cece's drama now."

"Cece has nothing to do with this. I'll come by myself and I won't bother you. I just want to see the baby. You said she might not make it and I want to see her alive."

**What do you think? What should happen next? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jason arrived in Paris five days later. He had tried to book an earlier flight but many planes were delayed due to an unexpected snowstorm. He felt nervous and lost as he waited at the reception area of the maternity hospital. He didn't know what he was going to say to Aria when he saw her. He had spoken to her the night before on the phone to inform her he'd be coming.

"Can I help you Sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to visit my baby in the ICU." It felt so surreal to say that.

"Okay, what's the mother's name?"

"Aria Montgomery." Jason waited as the receptionist typed something into her computer. He was worried that Aria had changed her mind about letting him see Nadia.

The receptionist smiled and signalled to another nurse to come over. "Nurse Belinda, could you please show Mr. Dilaurentis to Aria's room. The baby's in there with her."

Jason's face lit up. "She's out of the ICU?"

The nurse informed him on the condition of the baby as she led him down the hallway to Aria's room. "For now yes. She's much stronger than she was at birth. We're still keeping an eye on her. She spends time with Aria during the morning then we take her back to the ICU at night." The nurse stopped at the nurse. "Here we are. Good luck."

Jason knocked on the door of the private suite and came in. The first thing he saw was Aria sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the baby in her arms. Aria's hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a loose knee length floral dress. She didn't have any make up on but still looked beautiful, even with a cast on her wrist. When she saw Jason she smiled.

"Hey, is that her?" Jason asked, not realizing how silly he sounded.

Aria giggled. "No, this is just some random baby I picked up in the hallway." Aria couldn't help but smile as Jason blushed. "Do you want to hold her?"

Jason nodded and gently took the baby from Aria. He couldn't help but stare at the tiny little baby in his arms. She looked so fragile and pretty in her cotton candy pink onsie. He couldn't believe he was actually a father. "She's so perfect. How much does she weight?"

"Exactly five pounds. I'm so happy she's healthier now. I thought she was going to die." Aria's voice cracked. "I'm glad you didn't have to see her when she was first born. All those tubes and wires attached to her broke my heart."

A lump grew in Jason's throat and he gently sat down on the bed next to Aria, careful not to wake the sleeping little baby. "That must have been awful for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you."

Aria tried to not show how much she cared about Jason. "It's fine. You're engaged to Cece. It's not your job to comfort me anymore."

"Aria if I had known that you were pregnant I would have never gotten back together with Cece. I really would have tried to work things out with you."

Aria frowned, pretending not to care. "Don't be silly. We broke up and you're allowed to date who you want. I probably would have moved on too if I had not been pregnant when I came to Paris."

Feeling a little hurt, Jason decided to change the topic. "So when are you getting out of the hospital?"

"Today. I can't wait to be out of here." Aria looked sadly at the baby. "She has to stay for another week. I'll have to visit her every day."

"Nadia is a nice name. What did you put as her last name?"

"I haven't decided yet. Would it bother you if I gave her my own last name instead of yours?" Aria felt the need to explain. "It's just, we're not married. We're not even together. It would be easier for her to have Montgomery as her last name because of legal stuff like passports and doctor appointments."

Although he wasn't thrilled, Jason just went along with it. He was happy just to be allowed in his daughter's life. "That's fine by me. The living arrangements are what I'm most concerned about. How am I going to be in her life if you're living in Paris and I'm living in Pennsylvania?"

"I'm moving back to Rosewood. I hate it here in Paris and I miss my family. Especially now, I'm really going to need my mom's help." The thought of Ella gave Aria a headache. Ella had called Aria after finding out about the baby a few days ago. She was furious to be left out of the loop but she offered Aria to come back to the family home with her and Mike. Bryon had left years ago. "So, does everyone back home know?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to tell anyone. Cece and I were arguing, then my parents came in and heard. Then my mom told your mom. Alison told everyone. Sorry."

Aria shrugged. "It's fine. They'd have to find out eventually anyway. So, what did Cece say?"

"She wasn't happy." That was putting it lightly.

Aria couldn't stop herself from saying what was on her mind. "You moved on pretty quickly. When did you two get engaged?"

"Two months ago. It all happened really fast." As Jason sat there explaining his relationship with Cece, the realization that he didn't love Cece at all hit him. He may have cared about her, but not enough to marry her. He didn't know what he was going to do. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

Aria sighed. "I'm really happy on my own. All I need to so right now is focus on Nadia. Relationships are too much work."

**Three months later. **

**Aria moved back to Pennsylvania to be with Ella. The baby is healthy. Cece and Jason are still engaged. Aria has the baby from Monday to Friday and Jason has her on the weekends. **

Aria sighed as she looked into the mirror. It had been three months since giving birth and she still had a few pounds to lose on her belly. It was Saturday night and Jason had the baby. Hanna was forcing Aria to come to a nightclub in Philadelphia. According to Hanna, Aria was becoming a baby obsessed hermit and if she didn't leave the house and have some fun she'd go mad.

Aria met Hanna at the club. Hanna did a wolf whistle. "Woah, you look hot!" Hanna said.

Aria brushed off the compliment. She was wearing a short black dress with five inch heels. Spanx were holding in her belly but other than that she felt good. "This place is so loud. What kind of music is this?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Seriously, all you've been hearing for the past three months is a screaming baby. AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT THE MUSIC?!"

Aria laughed. "Yeah you're right. I just want to have some fun."

Hanna linked arms with Aria as they headed out onto the dance floor. "Not too much fun. You already have a baby." The girls giggled.

Jason tried his best to sooth the crying baby, but Nadia had an awfully powerful set off lungs on her.

"Why is that damn baby always crying? Can't you shut her up?" Cece yelled as she painted her nails.

The baby just got louder and louder. Growing frustrated with Cece, Jason lost his temper a bit. "Well you could help me instead of just painting your nails."

Cece shrugged. "Why should I help? She's not my baby." She stood up and walked across the room. "Don't pick fights with me. If you hadn't been irresponsible enough to get that hobbit Aria pregnant then we wouldn't be arguing right now."

The baby started to cry even louder. Cece looked like she was about to burst from anger. Jason was extremely irritated too. He hated the way Cece spoke about Aria. "Look Cece, you have whatever opinion you want of me, but don't try to say that my daughter's life is a mistake. She exists and I'm never going to choose you over her. So either get used to the fact that I'm a father or just leave!"

Cece huffed and puffed like a three year old, grabbed her bag and stormed out the door, brushing past Jessica. The second Cece left, Nadia stopped crying.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked. "I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop in."

"I think I want to call off the engagement to Cece. I just don't love her. All we do is fight." Jessica took the baby from Jason and cradled her in her arms, she'd really grown to love being a grandmother.

Back at the club, Aria and Hanna were both very tipsy. Two hot guys were flirting with them back at their booth. Aria wasn't really interested but Hanna was loving the attention. Since breaking up with Caleb five years ago, Hanna was no stranger to a casual fling.

After a while Hanna tugged Aria into the bathroom and they both started to fix up their make-up.

"So which one do you like? That guy with the green shirt was totally checking you out." Hanna said.

Aria shook her head. "No way."

"Oh come on. When is the last time you got laid?"

Drunk, Aria answered honestly. "Like a year ago and I got pregnant." Suddenly feeling insecure, Aria frowned. "Besides, once he finds out I have a baby he won't want me. Nobody will want me. Hanna am I going to die alone?" The next part she whispered. "I have a c section scar. It's so ugly."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "And I have a liposuction scar."

**What do you think? Please review and any suggestions are appreciated. Please tell me what you think should happen next? I'd really love reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, this isn't a chapter but I'm really asking for reviews from the people who read my story. If nobody reviews I can't be sure people want me to continue. I appreciate the reviews I do get but I want more please.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Out on the club dance floor, Hanna was making out with that guy Greg. Aria sat awkwardly in the booth with Adam, the guy who had been flirting with her all night. She wasn't really interested in him at all. He was alright looking. He had short black hair and was around average height. He was certainly no Jason Dilaurentis. Aria shook her head and pinched her thigh. Why the hell was she thinking of Jason?

"So what do you do?" Adam asked as she took a sip of his vodka.

"I'm an author. I paint too."

"Author? So you must make a lot of money?" Adam said as he eyed her up and down. "I don't really like reading. Books are boring. But you know, whatever pays your bills works, I suppose."

Feeling a little insulted, Aria asked him what he did. Adam told her he worked for his father's furniture company. Yes! Like that was more interesting than being a globetrotting author. Not.

Adam checked his watch. "My place is just around the corner. You wanna go there and have a little fun?"

Aria could feel a little vomit coming up. This guy was a sleazebag. "No, I'm just going to stay here and wait for my friend."

"Oh come on, I'll even pay for your taxi in the morning." He took Aria's hand. "You're so sexy. I've been thinking of doing bad things with you since I first saw you tonight." The sad thing was that Adam wasn't even drunk. He was just a pervert with very bad pick-up lines.

"I don't have one night stands. Sorry."

"Alright, well how about I take you out on a date sometime?" Damn, this guy was really freaking persistent. "Show you the Adam good time."

Not knowing any other way to get rid of the guy, Aria brought up Nadia. "I have baby. I can't go out with you."

Adam immediately retrieved back. Telling him she had a baby was like telling him she had the plague. He suddenly became very uninterested. Aria didn't know whether to be insulted or overjoyed. Well at least he had backed off.

"A baby? Like a real one?"

"As opposed to a fake one?" Aria was nearly laughing.

"That's okay. MILFs are hot."

Aria looked out to the dance floor. Hanna had left with Greg. Aria sighed and decided to leave.

"Wait so you're not coming back to my place?" Greg asked.

"No I have to go buy a new breast pump," Aria joked as she walked away.

"That sounds so hot!" Greg was a freaking weirdo.

Cece came back to the apartment at around ten o clock. The baby was crying loudly! Looking for Jason, she began to call out his name. Nadia was in a stroller.

Jason came out of the bedroom. He threw on his jacket.

"Where are you going this late at night?" Cece asked.

"To the pharmacy. I have to get something for Nadia."

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Cece asked, not really caring.

"My mom was over here earlier and said the reason Nadia was crying so much is because she has diaper rash. I have to get her ointment or she's cry all night." Jason looked out the window. It was cold and dark outside and was beginning to rain. "Will you watch the baby? I don't want to take her out in the cold."

Cece sighed. "I'm not her babysitter."

"No but you are going to be her step mother."

Cece rolled her eyes. "Cinderella had a stepmother and that didn't work out so well for her."

"What's that supposed to mean? Nadia's a baby. She hasn't done anything to you and you act like she's a problem you can't wait to disappear."

"She is a problem. I want to be with you. I don't want that baby. I hate that you're her father. I HATE IT. And it's not something I'm ever going to get used to. What if we decide to have kids of our own in the future, huh? Nadia will just be the extra one, the outsider. I don't care about her. She's not my baby. And I'll never love her." Cece exhaled deeply. "Don't look at me like that. I'm being honest."

"Yeah, now it's my time to honest. We're done. The engagement's off." Jason felt so relieved. He was finally free of Cece. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Cece looked like she was about to explode. "Fine, but don't expect that slut Aria to take you back. There was a reason she left you in the first place."

"I'd rather spend forever alone than spend another minute with you," Jason said truthfully.

Cece looked around Jason's apartment. "I'll have my friends pick my things up in the morning." Then she stormed out the door.

Aria was completely sober as she walked down the cold winter streets of Philadelphia in nothing but a dress and a pair of high heels. She was absolutely freezing and her feet were killing her. She'd left her bag and phone at home and didn't have enough money in with her to cover a taxi fare.

There were very few people out and the rainy mist was stopping. All of a sudden she heard the shrill crying of a baby. It made her miss Nadia. Just as Aria was turning the corner she bumped into Jason and the stroller.

"Jason, what are you doing out so late with the baby?"

"My mom says she has diaper rash. She needs ointment and I have nobody at home to take care of her." Jason sighed. "She won't stop crying. The sound is driving me insane."

Aria giggled. "You're not used to the crying yet, are you?" Aria took the baby out of the stroller and cradled her until she stopped crying, shielding her from the slight mist with her arms. When Nadia stopped crying Aria put her back into the stroller and tucked her in with the pink blanket. Nadia stared up at Aria with her huge green eyes. "I missed her tonight."

Jason laughed. "I think she missed you too. I've been trying all night to get to stop crying." Suddenly noticing how cold and shivering Aria was in her black dress, Jason asked, "aren't you cold?"

Aria shrugged. "I can't wear a snowsuit to a nightclub." The two parents began to walk down the street together. "Ugh, tonight was awful. For weeks Hanna's been forcing me to come out with her and when I do, she just leaves me to be with some guy. I love her but she drives me insane sometimes." It felt good talking to Jason. It was actually the highlight of her night. "It was good to get out of the house, though."

"I know what you mean." Jason sighed and Aria noticed how sad he suddenly became.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing."

Aria smiled. "I think I know you well enough to know that's not true. What's wrong?"

"I broke of my engagement to Cece."

Aria's heart fluttered like crazy. She felt so evil for being so happy about the news. "Why, what happened? It wasn't because of Nadia was it?"

"Kind of, yeah. Cece said she'd never accept Nadia. But it wasn't just the baby. We had a lot of issues and it just wasn't working out. She's not the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Well I'm sorry it didn't work out." Aria meant that. She hated seeing him upset.

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Aria shook her head. "No, I kind of like being on my own. And I'm going to have to get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a baby. I'm used goods. Nobody will want me again."

"That's not true. You're beautiful and funny." Jason looked at Aria with the same amount of love he had for her when they first met. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Aria blushed. "You're sweet." The rain began to pelt down. "After we go to the pharmacy could you drive me back to my mom's house? I left my bag at home and I have no money with me for a cab."

"Sure" Jason said as they both headed into the pharmacy.

"She's finally asleep." Aria smiled as she looked at backseat where Nadia was resting in her car seat. For a while Aria stayed turned around and just stared at her baby in awe. Jason was driving her home.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, briefly taking his eyes of the road.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe she didn't exist a year ago. I can't imagine life without her now."

"I know what you mean. Having a kid just changes things. Like your sleeping patterns." He joked.

Aria giggled. "Does she keep you up a lot?"

"Yeah, but I think it will get better now that Cece's gone. She was always blow drying her hair at three in the morning when Nadia was sleeping. The noise always woke her up."

"Are you happy?" Aria asked. "I know it wasn't easy the way I handled things, you know dumping all this responsibility on you. I almost didn't tell you I was pregnant. I'm really sorry Jason."

Jason swallowed hard. He was angry when he first found out but now everything was fine, well almost everything. "Don't apologize. You we're in a confusing situation. And yeah, I am happy."

**Please review. And tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Aria got back to Ella's house that night, she flopped onto the couch next to her mother who was watching some cop show.

"Hey, honey. How was your night out with Hanna?"

Aria shrugged. "It was okay."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Just okay? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. She left with some guy so I just came home early."

"I hope you didn't walk all the way from the city. It's too dark out to be alone out there." Even though Aria was an adult, Ella still worried about her.

"No, Jason drove me home." Ella's smile became huge. Aria just blushed. "Don't look at me like that. It was raining."

"He still loves you. It's a shame he's with Cece." Ella didn't like Cece at all.

"He does not still love me. We just bumped into each other and I didn't have any money on me to get a cab. And he's not with Cece anymore. They broke up." Aria pretended to interested in the CSI show on TV but she just didn't want to deal with her mother's questions.

Ella's mouth dropped opened. "They broke up? Why?"

"Jason told me that all he and Cece did was fight. He said Cece would never accept that he's Nadia's father." Aria sighed. "Do you think he still has feelings for me?"

"Of course he does. I see the way he looks at you when he comes over here to pick up Nadia." Ella meant it. Even a few years back when Aria and Jason first started dating, Ella could see how much Jason adored Aria. Aria adored him too. "I don't understand why you two can't work things out."

"It's not that easy Mom. He just broke off his engagement to Cece. Can you imagine how bad it would look if we got together right after? I'd look like a mistress."

"Well nobody's telling you to rush into it. Wait a few months, years if that's what you think is best. Just be sure to talk to each other and get things straightened out. He won't wait around for you forever if he doesn't think he has a chance?" Ella said. "You do still have feeling for him, don't you?"

"Yes." That was an understatement. Aria was in love with Jason. When she found out he was engaged to Cece, it her heart broke. Jason was the only guy she ever thought about. The only guy she could ever see herself with. "Tonight in the car, I was looking at Nadia. She looks just like him. The three of us together just felt right."

"It felt right because you three are a family now."

Aria rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, I don't know what to do."

**Nine months later**

It was November again. Nadia's first birthday had finally arrived. There was going to be a birthday party later in the day at Ella's house, but first Aria and Jason were taking their daughter to the carnival. Even though Aria and Jason were co parents and friends, they weren't a couple. Neither one of them admitted their feelings.

The giggling blonde baby clapped her hands excitedly when she was the balloons the carnival clown was holding. She held her hand out and smiled widely when Jason bought her a bright yellow balloon.

Aria laughed. "Look at house happy it makes her." She looked over at Jason who was holding Nadia on his hip. "We should bring her to see the animals petting zoo?"

"What do you say Nadia? Do you want to go see the bunnies?" Jason asked Nadia.

"Yeah, yeah," said Nadia. She had only started speaking a month ago and already had a six word vocabulary including "Momma, Dadda, Lala (Nadia's nickname for Ella), puppy, no and Yeah."

Even though it was almost the end of November, the carnival was full of families. Nadia looked to be having the time of her life as he laughed and pointed at all the bunny rabbits and lambs. "Dadda, dada" Nadia cooed as she point at the fluffy white bunny. "I want it".

"She has three more words!" Aria beamed.

"She's already asking for things. Just like Alison." Aria and Jason laughed. "What time do we have to be at the party?"

"Five. We still have three hours left." Aria looked around. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, okay."

Although the Ferris wheel seemed like a good idea at first, it turned out to be disastrous. It stopped working when Aria, Nadia and Jason reached the top and they had been stuck up there for over an hour.

"If we miss the party my mom will kill me," Aria said. "She put in so much work to orgnanize it."

"We won't miss it. The guy working here said the wheel would be working in half an hour," Jason said.

Aria sighed. "That was almost two hours ago."

Whatever stress her parents were under, Nadia was loving the view from the top. Sitting on Jason's lap, Nadia seemed disappointed they weren't going any higher. "Dadda, dadda, look!" Nadia pointed at the clouds.

Aria watched on as Jason faked interest in the cloud. Nadia was such a daddy's girl. While Aria loved Nadia just as much as Jason did, Nadia had Jason wrapped right around her little finger. In that moment, watching her daughter look so happy with him, Aria knew she had to provide Nadia with a stable family. A family where the parents were together, living under one roof.

"Jason, I need to talk to you," Aria said. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I really miss you. Nadia's too young to have two separate homes. I really want to try and work things out with you. What do you say?"

Jason didn't say anything. He just kissed Aria and she kissed him back.

**Next chapter is Aria and Jason's date. I haven't written it yet so please give me any suggestions of what you'd like to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six **

**One Week Later**

Aria and Jason stood annoyed on the dock. They were on their first date since agreeing to get back together. They had gone to a restaurant on Heather Hill Island but the boat that was meant to take them back to the bay had left without them.

"The captain said he wouldn't be leaving until ten o clock," Aria groaned.

"It's eleven now," Jason said as he checked his watch. "How did we lose track of time like that?"

"I don't know. Oh great it's raining." Aria took of her jacket and held it over her head. "Let's go somewhere before we get soaked." Aria looked around Heather Hill Island was a tiny little fishing town. It was very pretty but there wasn't much to do. On the Island there was a restaurant, a bar, a creepy motel and a few stores. Aria saw the guy working at the dock and asked him, "Hey, do you know if you the boat if coming back?"

"Sorry folks, there's not a chance you're going to get back tonight. And I'd get some shelter if I were you. A huge thunderstorm is coming." The old man informed them.

"A thunder storm? Will the boat be coming back tomorrow?" Jason asked.

The old man laughed. "Tomorrow? Oh no, according to the news the storm will be wild until Monday. All boat trips are cancelled until then."

Aria was furious inside. It was only Wednesday now. "But we have a baby. We can't leave her for five days. Is there anyone we could call?" Just then the wind began to blow strongly, nearly knocking Aria over.

The old man's hat blew off. "I have to go before I'm blown away. Sorry about the inconvenience." The he walked away as the rain started to pelt down like crazy.

"Damn it, I have no reception," cussed Jason as he shook his phone. "Do you?"

Aria checked her phone. No signal. "Let's go to the bar and ask if we can use their phone. I'll tell my mom that she needs to watch Nadia until we get back."

Inside the bar was warm and cozy. Jason looked around for a payphone but there wasn't one. They both went up to the bar and Aria asked the female bartender if she could use the phone.

"Sorry, it's only for customers. Buy some drinks or no phone." The bartender was kind of rude. "Well what can I get you?"

Aria ordered a glass of wine and Jason ordered a beer. Jason went down to a booth while Aria used the phone. It was rather uncomfortable making a phone call when the nosey bartender was staring at her and listening Aria's every word.

"Mom, could you please watch Nadia until Wednesday? I'm so sorry to dump her on you like this but there's a storm and the boat won't be back until Wednesday."

"Wednesday? Honey where are you going to be staying until then?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. There's a motel on the Island. We'll probably just stay there."

Ella chuckled. "Well, be safe. Whatever you two get up to. I don't need another grandchild."

Aria blushed. Aria wasn't even thinking of sex. The truth was she hadn't had sex in almost two years, not since Nadia was conceived. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Honey, I know you don't like when I give you love advice but this could really be your chance to reconnect with Jason. Treat this week as a romantic getaway."

Frustrated, Aria ran her hands threw her hair. "Is that a good idea? We're just working things out."

"Well, it's not as if you guys just met. Whatever happens, just go with the flow."

"I feel bad leaving Nadia for so long. Make sure to only feed her banana flavoured food. She hates anything else." Then Aria went into full Mommy mode. "Oh and she needs to take an hour long nap every day at four PM. Oh and she can only sleep if you give her the yellow teddy bear. Don't even show her the green bear, it scares her so much she cries. I should really throw that out. Oh and Mom..."

Ella cut Aria off. "Honey, I know how to take care of a baby. Just go and enjoy yourself."

"Alright, thanks." Aria hung up the phone and headed down to where Jason was sitting. "My Mom said she'll take care of her." Aria sat down. "Is it just me or is this entire town kind of creepy? It just seems kind of deserted."

Jason took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of Ravenswood. Perfect place to be stranded huh?"

Aria smiled.

Just then, the bartender interrupted. "You guys looking for a place to stay? My sister runs a motel about five minutes from here. I can call her now and book you in. The storm's getting worse and I'm closing the bar up soon."

Aria and Jason both agreed. There was no other choice. From what they've seen the motel looked isolated and almost haunted.

"Want to get separate rooms?" Aria asked, she was still paranoid about what Ella had said about sex. The whole situation was making Aria awkward.

"If that's what you want," Jason reassured her.

The eavesdropping bartender laughed loudly. "I wouldn't stay in separate rooms if I were you. My sister's motel is riddled with ghosts. I stayed there once when I lost the key to my house. I was nearly scared to death."

Curious, Aria asked, "What happened? Did you see a ghost?"

"I didn't just see one. The damn thing hopped into bed with me."

Jason nearly choked on his beer when he heard the bartender's claim, but he tried to supress his laugh. Aria gently kicked his leg from under the table to make him stop. "Sorry," Jason cleared his throat. "So, is it safe?"

The bartender shrugged. "I suppose so. But if you two came together you should stay together. So should I call my sister and book you guys in?"

Aria and Jason agreed.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Aria and Jason got to the motel room, they were both very tipsy. The second they got in the door they started kissing. Aria wrapped her legs around Jason's waist while he lifted her against the wall. As they continued to kiss, Jason's hand travelled up and down Aria's thigh and she unzipped the zipper on his pants. With some clothes still on, they had sex against the wall. Then they moved to bed. Jason pulled off Aria's dress, leaving her in just her black lingerie and Aria unbuttoned Jason's shirt, revealing his chiselled abs. After that they spent the night having a lot of fun.

Aria woke up the next morning lying next to Jason. He was still asleep. She looked around the room and pulled the bed sheets around her chest. Their clothes were scattered all around the room and there were so many condom wrappers on the floor, at least twelve. Aria quickly dressed and realized the problem. When they first came to the Island they didn't plan on staying for almost a week so the only clothes they had with them were the ones they had worn on the date.

Jason began to wake up. "What time is it?" he croaked.

"10 a.m." Aria giggled. "Hung over? Are you?"

Jason rubbed his eyes and stepped out of bed. He was wearing black boxers. "Yeah, you could say that." He pulled back the curtains in the dark room to let some light in. "At least it's stopped raining. The wind is still pretty bad though." Flirtatiously, he pulled Aria in and kissed her. "Whatever will we do stuck in here all day?" He said suggestively. Aria kissed him back and soon they were making out like teenagers back in bed. Just as things were about to get X rated, Aria stopped Jason for a second.

"What about clothes? We can't wear these all week. Let's go and see if there are any clothes shops are here? Oh and toothbrushes."

"Now?" Jason asked, slightly annoyed.

Aria laughed. "No." She pushed him over on his back so now Aria was straddling Jason. "Later," she said before kissing him.

About two hours later, Aria and Jason headed to the town to look for new clothes. The weather had really improved but the boat still wasn't coming back until Wednesday. There were a few townspeople walking around who glanced at Aria and Jason as they walked around. Aria wasn't sure if it was because they were outsiders on the Island or because it looked like they just had one Hell of a one night stand, not that it was a one night stand, but that's just how it looked. They were both wearing the same clothes as the night before, Aria's make up was smudged, Jason had a hickey on his neck. The hot water at the motel wasn't working in the morning so they couldn't shower, but the owner assured them it would be working when they got back in the evening.

"This is so embarrassing," Aria moaned as she held onto Jason's arm for balance. She was wearing five inch heels from the night before and the stormy weather was nearly knocking her over. Since having Nadia, Aria had lost all the baby weight and she was back to her pre baby body. Being very petite, the wind nearly blew her off her feet, well nearly. "I look like a prostitute."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, you kind of do. "

Faking hurt, Aria poked Jason's arm. "Hey, at least I don't have a hickey on my neck," she joked.

"Well you're the one who gave it to me, remember?" he said. "So, I was thinking after you change into more comfortable shoes we could go for a walk. I love being outside in this type of weather."

Aria was a little apprehensive. "Isn't this entire Island meant to be haunted?"

Jason shrugged. "Nah, I don't believe that."

Aria didn't mind. "Okay. But first I want to call my mom to see if Nadia's okay. My phone still isn't getting reception." Aria smiled when smiled when she saw a payphone booth. "I'll just use this."

After the phone call, Aria and Jason headed back to the motel. Ella assured Aria that Nadia was fine. According to Ella, the little baby was fast asleep with her favourite teddy bear to protect her. When Aria and Jason got to the motel another couple approached them. They looked to be middle aged and strange.

"Hi I'm Barbara and this is my husband Bobby," the smiling woman said. "We were just wondering, are you two the couple staying next door to us in room 12B?"

"Yes, that's our room," Aria said a little confused. "Is there some kind of problem?"

Bobby and Barbara laughed together. "Oh goodness no," the husband said. "It's actually quite the opposite. Me and my wife are swingers. And from all the sounds coming from your room last night seems that you two know how to have fun."

Barbara giggled. "These walls are thin."

Aria's face went bright red.

After a moment of speechlessness, Jason cleared his throat. "I'm not quite sure we understand what you're getting at."

"We're wondering if the both of you would like to come back to our room," Bobby said. "As the old saying goes, the more the merrier."

"Oh, no. Sorry!" Aria blurted out louder than she intended, feeling rather uncomfortable, Aria took a small step back. The couple standing in front of her looked insane, not because they were swingers, they just looked like serial killers.

"May I ask why not?" Bobby asked.

Jason fumbled for words. He felt completely awkward. "It's just, we're trying to spend time together and sleeping with you and your wife wouldn't be good for us. Sorry."

"Yeah, it's just not our thing," Aria added.

Being completely perverted, Barbara said the creepiest thing Aria and Jason had heard in a long time. "Well, okay. As I said, the walls are thin so if me and my husband get bored, we'll just listen to the two of you going at it. Have a good night folks." And with that, the couple walked away.

"That was the weirdest thing that has happened to me in a long time," Jason said.

Aria just started laugh uncontrollably. "You should have seen your face. You looked so disgusted."

Then Aria and Jason both started laughing.

**Please review. If I get ten reviews I'll update two chapters tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ella smiled as she played with Nadia. The blonde little baby was building a mini doll house made of foam Lego blocks. "Oh that's so good Nadia. What letter is this?" Ella said as she held up one of the blocks that had the letters of the Alphabet on it. "Come on. What letter is it do you know?"

Completely perplexed, Nadia stopped playing with the blocks and focused fully on the one in Ella's hand. Gurgling, Nadia stuck her chubby little hand into her mouth as she tried to figure it out. "Biba?" Nadia said.

Ella was delighted. "Yes, honey, it is B. Good girl." Nadia clapped and Ella laughed as she picked her up. "You are so adorable, aren't you sweetie? It's time for your feed. Your mom is very strict about your feeding schedule."

"My momma?" Nadia's face lit up. "Where my momma?" Nadia began to look around.

"Your mom will be back in a few days. She's with your dad."

Again, Nadia's face lit up. "Dadda? Where my dadda?" Her broken English was so cute.

"He's away with your mom." Nadia frowned. Ella tried to cheer her up. "They'll be back soon."

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Jessica Dilaurentis. She had shopping bags.

"Hi Ella, I'm so sorry to come by unannounced but I was in the city earlier on and I saw the most darling little outfits for Nadia." Jessica smiled at the baby. "I hope you don't mind me dropping them off. I just couldn't resist buying them. When Ali was a baby I used to dress her up all the time."

Ella laughed. "I used to do the same with Aria and Mike. Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

"Yeah, actually I would. The rain outside is awful. I hope the storm does stop or else Aria and Jason may never come back," Jessica joked. "Oh, that baby is just perfect." Ella handed Nadia to her other grandmother. "She looks so much like Jason did when he was a baby."

"Yeah, she definitely has Jason's look. I can't see any resemblance to Aria," Ella said. "I still can't believe they have a baby together. Sometimes I look at them together with Nadia and it feels surreal. You know, they're a family. I just wish they'd work things out and actually try to live together under one roof. I love having Aria here with me but Nadia needs stability."

Jessica nodded. "I totally agree. It's not like they can't afford it, they can. Right now, just let them sort things out at their own speed. It's obvious they are in love. I really do like Aria. Out of all the girls Jason's been with, Aria is the only one whose been a good influence. She's really changed him for the better." That was true. When they first started dating, Jason used to enjoy the occasional cigarette, Aria helped him to realize how bad it was for him. He also used to party like crazy. Not anymore. "So they're not back until Wednesday? I hope they're safe on that Island."

After showering and changing into new, more comfortable clothes, Aria and Jason took a stroll around the Island. It was still very windy out. They sat on a bench in front of a lake. No matter how well the past day went, even the past year being co parents, there was something nagging Aria's mind. She had to ask Jason.

"Are you sure you don't resent me for lying to you about being pregnant?"

"Yes I'm sure. I was furious at first but that's all in the past. I forgive you." He sounded really genuine. "Why are you bringing all of this up again?"

Aria sighed. "I'm not trying to cause a fight but if we really want to make this work we're going to have to get all of these resentful feeling out in the open. There's no point in us pretending everything is okay if it's not. I hate having things bottled up." Aria took a breath. "Now's the chance for both of us to really talk."

Jason stayed silent for a moment and stared into the lake. "I still don't understand why you left me in the first place. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Honestly, I didn't think you loved me. No matter how busy I got with work I always tried to make time for you, but you always put work ahead of me. Even when you weren't working you never wanted to talk to me and sometimes you'd just ignore me." A lump grew in Aria's throat. "I don't know I guess I was just upset. I loved you so much and you just didn't seem to care. And the whole Paris thing, I knew I was a few weeks pregnant when I left, but I never intended to stay there for that long. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the baby and I just needed to get away from Rosewood for a while. The longer I left it the harder it got to tell you. I guess I was just scared."

"What made you tell me about Nadia?" Jason asked.

"I realized I was being selfish. You're her father and she needs you. I couldn't let my insecurities get in the way of that. I am sorry, Jason."

Jason swallowed hard. "I'm sorry too. I had no idea I was such a jerk to you. I was just so overwhelmed with work and I was under so much pressure. Did you really think I didn't love you? Aria, I was so in love with you. I still am, even more now."

Aria couldn't help but smile a little. "I love you too." Then she kissed Jason. "But we can't let our relationship be like the way it was. You can't just start to ignore me when you get bored of me again."

"That was just back then. I was doing almost everything in the business on my own. Now I have a board of directors. I have so much more free time." He took Aria's hand. "We're going to be fine. I'm not stupid enough to lose you again."

"So just to define things, we are officially back together?" Aria asked, just to clear things up.

"Yeah, we're back together."

**I have major writer's block. Please give me suggestions for the story. What would you like you happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After walking around for a little, Aria and Jason decided to venture into the woods as a shortcut back to the motel. The storm was becoming strong again and it wasn't safe to be outside.

Aria gasped. "What if there's lightning? Nadia sleeps in the crib by the window."

"I'm pretty sure lightning won't come in through a house. It stays up in the sky," Jason said, though he wasn't really sure. He didn't claim to be a weather man.

"I need to call my mom and tell her to move Nadia's crib." Aria was panicking now. She hated the thought of anything happening to her baby. She loved her so much. "The frame of her crib is made out of metal, I heard metal attracts lightening."

"I had no idea you were such a worrier," Jason said. "Relax, we can just head back to the bar and use the phone there."

"But the bartender won't let us use it unless we're customers and I really don't want to drink anything tonight," Aria said. The payphone booth was out of service, so they was no other option but to go to the bar.

"We'll just tell her it's an emergency."

Suddenly the wind became so powerful, it pulled a tree right out from its roots. The tree almost hit Aria when it was falling but Jason pulled her back quickly enough to avoid it. "Are you okay? That thing almost killed you?" Jason said. The weather got even worse, now it was pelting rain.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Jason and Aria got the fright of their lives. Aria screamed. Standing in front of them was some kind of creature. Its whole body and face was blood red in colour. He had hooves for feet and horns coming out of from the sides of its head. It threw his head back and started demonically laughing.

Scared out of her mind, Aria tugged aggressively on Jason's sleeve and they both started to run out of the woods. When Aria looked back the creature was still laughing, but thankfully it was still standing in the same spot.

When Aria and Jason finally arrived at the bar, they were soaked by the rain and terrified. The bar was completely empty of customers and the bartender was nowhere to be seen either. But the "Open" sign on the door was up so it wasn't closed.

"What the Hell was that?" Aria asked, finally taking a breath.

Completely lost for words, Jason fumbled. "It kind of looked like the Devil."

Aria's blood ran ice cold. "Don't say that!"

"Well that's what it looked like!"

The bartender came out of the backroom laughing. "So you saw it, huh? Everyone who goes through the woods sees that old devil."

Aria and Jason exchanged confused glances. "So it was actually the Devil?" Aria asked.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry. He won't do you any harm. He just likes to spook people." The bartender spoke like the Devil was her good friend. "So what can I get you folks to drink?"

Aria shook her head. On top of everything that happened tonight, she didn't need to be drunk as well, she was afraid she'd start seeing Bigfoot. "Nothing, I just really need to use your phone. Nowhere else around here has reception. It's an emergency."

"Well what's wrong?" The bartender asked, being more nosey than concerned.

"We didn't know that there was going to be lightening. Our baby's crib is by the window. Can we just please use your phone?" Aria was almost begging now. She was certain that she had heard bolts of lightning outside just now.

Bartender shrugged. "Sorry, phone's only for customers."

"Do you sell bottled water?" Aria asked, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Nope, just liquor."

Aria noticed a boxes of Pringles on sale on the shelf behind the bar. "Pringles? If I buy Pringles does that make me a customer?" She couldn't even hide the irritation in her voice.

"Only if you buy all fifteen boxes," the bartender said. "Three dollars each or no phone."

Jason sighed. He was getting sick of this. "Fine, here's fifty bucks. Keep the change. Just please let us use your phone."

"As you wish." The bartender pushed the phone in Aria's direction. "I don't have a bag for all these Pringles. You're going to have to carry them."

Aria didn't give a damn about the Pringles. The amount of relief she felt when Ella picked up was insane. "Mom, is Nadia okay?"

"Well of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Ella asked. "She's fast asleep in her crib."

"The lightening. Could you please move her crib away from the window right away? It's not safe."

Ella did as she was told and reassured Aria that Nadia was fine.

The next few days passed quickly. It was finally Wednesday.

"I can't wait to see Nadia," Aria said as she got into the boat. "I've missed her so much."

Jason took a seat next to her. It was a different boat that had taken them to the Island. This one looked like it was about to fall apart. "I'm sorry this turned out to be such a disaster," Jason said.

"No it was fun," Aria rubbed his thigh reassuringly. "Seriously, besides all the bad stuff, I had a great time. Did you?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I did." A little bit of panic flashed in his face. "Is the hickey on my neck gone yet? Ali will spend the whole day asking questions."

Aria looked. "Yeah, it's pretty much faded."

When they got back to Ella's house, Nadia almost jumped with excitement when she saw them. "Momma, momma," Nadia squeaked as she held her arms out. Ella handed her to Aria.

Ella laughed. "She missed you. Did you guys have a good time?"

Aria smiled. "Yeah, it was fun."

"We saw the Devil in the woods." Jason said.

Ella's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, did you say you saw the Devil?"

"And swingers. They looked like serial killers, though," Aria added.

Ella didn't know what to say. "So what's going on with the two of you? Are you back together or not?"

"Yeah, we're back together," Jason said.

Ella smiled widely. "Oh, that's so great. I just put dinner down. Jason, you're completely welcome to join us. I want to hear more about that Devil in the woods."

**Please review. I still have writer's block so any ideas are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

So, I'm actually not liking this story anymore. I've decided to end it. I'm writing a new Jaria story including Nadia which will be a lot more dramatic. Sorry to those who reads this story but my new story will be a continuation. It will be called "Dark Times."


End file.
